Here For You
by Junjou Writer
Summary: DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Alright, a little explanation. My original first chapter messed up somewhere between being saved and being posted on FF.N. So I rewrote it. Please enjoy. It's much longer. :)

**Chapter 1: New Beginning**

Miharu looked at his friends as they all sat in the bullet train. Tobari-sensei was still unconscious and Kouichi was reading a book while Raimei chattered about her beloved Fuuma village they were going to see.

"It's hidden by an illusion technique but I can get us in. And there's a smaller group of ninja rebels from other villages that have congregated there. Ninja from every nation and they teach us tricks and such. And their leader, Minato, claims to be from Banten. He's a really kind old man." She spoke animatedly as she stared out the window. "Oh… it's raining."

-nibgrhshdrvfgb - - - o0bvujb hrv- - -

Tobari gasped as he woke up on the bullet train. He was just thankful they were stopped or else he might freak out. He looked at that little devil Miharu who just stuck his tongue out and followed Raimei off the train.

"Fuuma Village is this way!" The girl said. She pointed in a direction. "And out that way is Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves. The village of outcasts." She smiled at the men behind her and the three blanched. Why did the name of that village feel so familiar?

"Raimei, I thought Fuuma was hidden by an illusion jutsu?" Tobari asked. Raimei looked at the village and gasped.

"No! The mist cleared? But it can't have been dispelled could it?" Raimei looked close to hysterics. Miharu looked to the side.

"Incoming." He said. They ducked as three bodies flew over them.

"Those are Fuuma shinobi!" Raimei rushed to their sides. "Who did this to you? What's happening? I'm Fuuma too!" She told them. A woman grabbed her shirt weakly. Her clothes were untouched but she was bleeding. Her body was injured.

"five… grey wolves… they entered the village… there's a mon-monster with them… he broke through our illusion…" she rasped.

"don't talk. I'm getting medicine to stop the bleeding." Tobari said softly. She grabbed his arm harshly.

"No… protect the Fuuma Secret Art… please…" She died just like that, the strain being too much. Tobari frowned, having a bad feeling of déjà vu.

- bbhfjvrvb 0-vhnerberhv hoibUWE-

"If you don't hand it over now we'll kill you." A man said, holding a gun to a Fuuma ninja's head. The man had wild blond hair and baby blue eyes.

"They were very easy to defeat." Another man, this one having a face covered and gravity-defying white hair, sighed in almost sadness and just stared down at the trembling undertrained ninja.

"That's cuz they're so stiff. They got no sense of individuality." The gun wielding man said.

"There they are!" The men looked up at the shout and saw Raimei and the others headed their way.

"Ah. And now there's more of them." He muttered.

"If you wouldn't horse around so much then we wouldn't have to mess with them so much. Yoite is more mature than you and he's only sixteen." The masked man said.

"Yeah, you're probably right Kakashi. Well, let's just deal with the bugs." He said. The Fuuma ninja ran off with the large scroll he was having trouble carrying. "Ah? Yoite, you take care of him."

"Always so quick to fuck up. You're a shame to shinobi everywhere. You know that Yukimi?" The man called Kakashi shook his head.

A boy in a fat tan hat and a long black coat leapt from a roof behind Miharu. Their eyes met and deep ocean blue eyes widened. "Shinra Banshou?" He whispered. But he ignored it for the moment and pointed a single index finger at the ninja running for his life. The man stopped and started to scream in pain. He dropped the scroll. The boy in the coat clenched his fist and the man's body split in half.

"So messy." Kakashi sighed. Yukimi took the large scroll. "The true text of the Fuuma Forbidden Art. Can we leave now? My favorite soap opera is going to start soon."

"Yukimi… it's the shinra banshou." The boy whispered to the man with the gun. Yukimi looked at Miharu.

"You gotta be shitting me." He whispered.

"I forgot to set the VCR." Kakashi said softly.

"We'll handle this quickly." Yukimi shrugged. He pulled out a gun and grinned at the Banten ninjas.

"This is bad. I guess there's only one thing left to do…" Tobari muttered. He turned his students around and started running.

"WHAAAH? Yoite!" Yukimi ordered. Yoite jumped ahead of them.

"It can't be helped then. I'll fight this one. You guys run. And protect Rokujo." Tobari ordered. Miharu frowned slightly and they turned to run.

"Well well well, welcome back." Yukimi grinned and started shooting at them. They dodged to the side. "WHAT? AGAIN?"

"Funny people." Kakashi muttered. He dashed after Miharu and Kouichi. Raimei turned on Yukimi.

"Oh? Swinging a sword around like a samurai? Scary stuff!" Yukimi shouted. Raimei cut off the hand of one of their ninja. "Oh shit…"

"Be careful Yukimi." Kakashi whispered, watching from the shadow. He threw three shuriken at Miharu who dodged them effortlessly. "He looks slow but he runs like a monkey."

The ninja chasing Miharu and Kouichi finally caught up to them. Kouichi held him off. "Run Miharu! There's no point in you being hurt as well!"

"Hmm… weapons… oh… these came in that ninjutsu book." Miharu pulled out two mini shuriken and used a fire jutsu to make them into one large one. He threw it at the enemy and almost hit Kouichi and Raimei as well. "Did you think I was the weak character who always has to be saved? How naïve!" he chuckled sinisterly.

"You fool! You trying to take out your allies as well?" Raimei shouted.

"This boy's dangerous. We should take him out while I have the chance." Kakashi said. He pulled out his own sword. He jumped down after the boy.

"I'll kill you, you little brat!' The other ninja hissed. Kouichi stabbed him in the back of the head. "Never turn your back on the enemy." He muttered.

Kakashi jumped across a building with his sword. Metal clashed with metal and he was staring into the face of a ghost. "I'm afraid I can't let you kill him. He's not yet fulfilled his purpose." The man said, black eyes shining.

"Very well then. I suppose it's no use fighting you here. Good day." Kakashi sheathed his sword and moved to stand next to Yukimi. "We have what we came for. Let's go home. I want to see how EJ reacts to Sammi's news."

"Sammi's news? Is that bitch pregnant again?" Yukimi demanded, exasperated.

"no, she's with Raff now. The news that EJ kissed her." Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"You guys are pathetic." Yoite sweat dropped. Miharu smirked.

"EJ confesses that he's still in love with her!" He shouted. Kakashi looked at him. "I watched on an American channel. They're a month ahead of us."

"NO! I don't want to hear any more!" Kakashi covered his ears. "I'm leaving! Handle it without me!" He ran off. Yukimi sighed.

"That man's one weakness is his soap operas. If it wasn't for those damn shows he'd be the ultimate killing machine. Yoite, you handle this then catch up. We have what we need." Yukimi ran off after Kakashi.

"Right…" Yoite pointed his finger at Tobari and the man's side ripped.

"SENSEI!" Kouichi jumped to help the fight but Yoite got his arm. It was twisted all the way around.

"You bastard!" Raimei jumped at him from behind. He turned and kicked her in the stomach to send her flying then jumped on Kouichi and slammed his head into the pavement. Miharu threw his shuriken only to have it exploded by Yoite. The man looked at him and split the side of his head.

"Get out of here Rokujo" Tobari yelled. Yoite got his ki into Tobari's head.

"I can't have you looking away now."

"you haven't taken complete control of me yet." Tobari sneered. "Go find F-Fuuma-dono." He ordered Miharu. "GO!" He shouted when Miharu made no move to do so. The boy looked at Kouichi then the broken window Raimei had crashed through.

"I'm the only one you need right? Let sensei go." Miharu ordered, standing unsteadily. Yoite didn't look at him. "It's got nothing to do with them. I'll go to your Iga village or anywhere you want…"

"Stop playing around Rokujo." Tobari hissed. "Would you rather it had nothing to do with us? I gave my word that I wouldn't let you die! Go Miharu!" Yoite started to finish taking control of Tobari.

"Stop…" Miharu whispered. He shook his head and watched as Tobari's head rushed and his veins bulged with strain and effort. "Stop it…" He muttered. The snap of Tobari's skull matched a noise Miharu felt deep inside himself. "STOP IT!" He shouted. A giant wildcat suddenly lunged down on Yoite from the sky and knocked him away from the others. It quickly turned into a man with long black hair and square glasses.

"I never expected that they would break through the illusion. This is a problem, eh Minato-san?" The new man asked.

"Quite." A smooth voice said from behind Miharu. He turned and saw hundreds of ninja wearing both Fuuma clothes and another strange uniform. There was a tall man with bushy blond hair and deep dark blue eyes. He wore a uniform like the others and a white coat with red flames at the bottom as well.

"you've gotten my garden quite dirty." The man Miharu recognized as Kotaro Fuuma said with a smile.

"You should let us handle this Kotaro. Sasuke's much more of a match for this kira-user." The blond man said. Something in Yoite sparked for maybe just a moment. "Sasuke!"

Another ninja forced his way forward. His black hair spiked in the back and bangs framed his face. Midnight eyes were cold and calculating as they watched Yoite's hands. His body tensed as the boy reached down and grabbed his hat. He pulled it on and looked at Sasuke almost longingly.

"Goodbye." He said in the softest voice. He disappeared. Miharu sighed and started falling to the side as everything around him went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

So you know what really pisses me off? My first chapter should have had A LOT more in it than that. But for some reason… it's all… fucking… GONE! WHAT THE SHIT? I'm totally pissed off by that now. You have no freaking Idea. That chapter had seven freaking pages in this little verdana script shit! That was a fucking lot of text that I'll never remember how it went! *crawls in a corner and cries*

Chapter 2: Enter Konohagakure

Miharu woke up lying in a bed with a sore throat. He felt tired and sick and annoyed. But he didn't know where he was or how he got there. He looked around the room and stopped on the handsome blond sleeping in the corner. He had tan skin and whisker-like marks on his cheeks. Miharu frowned. For some reason… that sleeping face… was so familiar.

"That's Naruto. He's my son." A deep voice said in a soft caring tone. Miharu looked up. The blonde in the doorway was very similar to the one sleeping in the corner. His hair was bushier, but it was the same golden color. His eyes were a clear dark blue that hid wisdom and strength in their depths. He was tan and very broad, muscular even. "And my name is Minato. It's a pleasure to meet you my boy." Minato said kindly. He sat beside Miharu. "I understand you've been through a lot of struggle these past few days. I'm sorry something like this had to befall you."

"It wasn't anyone's fault really. I just want to get back to my life of indifference." Miharu whispered. "You're the leader of Konohagakure, the village of rebels. Is your son a rebel too?"

Minato laughed and it was a happy noise. "Actually, I prefer to call it the village hidden in the leaves, or the leaf village. And yes, when I left Banten ten years ago, both were already well into their ninja training. They too were considered rebels. Just as their best friend Sasuke is a rebel of Iga. But he left before us. He left his village about thirteen years ago and wandered homeless for a few years until we took him in. Now he's the village's strongest ninja, the only master of the Iga's secret art Raifu, or life technique, and the only one I would trust the protection of the shinra banshou to. Please promise me that you'll let him accompany you? Sasuke will not harm you in anyway, nor will he question your judgment. He only wants to protect you."

Miharu looked at him. "Having him around… will be beneficial for the others as well? Because he can protect them too?" Miharu waited for a confirming nod. "Then I will… hang around him." He whispered. "But he can follow me… and he needs to worry about himself too." Miharu said quickly. The blond dozing in the corner suddenly shot up.

"If that teme's gonna go protect the shinra banshou than I am too! I know Leaf's hidden technique! I can help! And next time… next time we'll crush those Iga bastards!" Naruto yelled.

"Whether or not you go is not for me to decide Naruto. That is Miharu's decision." Minato sighed in slight annoyance. Blue pleading eyes turned to Miharu.

"Don't blame me if you die." Miharu said apathetically.

"WHOOOOOO!" Naruto shouted excitedly.

"If Naruto's going and Sasuke's going then so am I!" Another boy burst into the room. His eyes were blood red and his hair was a wild mess. He had slightly sharper canines and longer fingernails. The lines on his face were slightly thicker than Naruto's and he was slightly tanner.

"Kyuubi… my other son." Minato slumped. "Boys… don't bother Miharu-kun. He needs rest."

"They can come. I don't care. Just don't blame me if Yoite kills them." Miharu shrugged, leaning back. "That's all I have to say." He stood and left the room.

"Rokujo-san! You shouldn't wander off alone. It's unsafe." Miharu looked over at the man they were calling Sasuke. He had black as night hair and lifeless ebony eyes. "I'm supposed to protect you. I can't protect you if you wander off." He crossed his arms and huff.

'You have eyes like him. Yoite… his eyes were pained and lifeless… just like yours." Miharu pointed out.

"Really? I guess I was more worried about his fingers than anything. Next time, I'll look real hard at his eyes." Sasuke chuckled slightly and scratched the back of his head. "Pained and lifeless huh? That's… harsh…" He looked at the boy and swore the brat had devil horns. "Well anyway, Fuuma-san wanted to hold a meeting with his ninja and the shinra banshou to lift up morale. You don't have to attend if you don't wish."

"No, I will. I don't mind." He muttered.

"Alright then. I'll be right outside in the gardens if you need me." Sasuke said. He bowed slightly to Miharu and walked out into the garden. Sasuke sat on a rock and stared up at the dark sky. "It's going to rain soon." He whispered.

"I don't recall hearing that in the forecast." Minato sat beside him. "You sure you're up for this? Going against Iga, what if you have to fight your brother?"

"If I run into Itachi, I will avoid a fight at all costs. But if it is unavoidable, I will fight him for the sake of the world. And I will defeat him." Sasuke said. He looked up at the dark blue sky. "Yoite huh… wind of the night… I wonder…" He stood and sighed in defeat. "Good night Minato-sensei." He said. Minato laughed softly.

"A young-un like you calling me sensei, someone who's much stronger than us. Shouldn't we be calling you sensei? You who learned how to mix the elements to create different even more powerful ninjutsu?" Minato asked him with a wide smile. Sasuke paused.

"No… I didn't invent it, I just perfected it. Good night again Sensei." Sasuke said before retreating to the inside just as the rain came down in a harsh sheet. Sasuke chuckled and went to bed.

-esghpnepfbiwbifb-=fv—d0ewfhbeb

Sasuke was staring down at a rambunctious little blond girl as she demanded he draw his sword and fight her to train right there and then. "Uhhh… I'd rather… not…" he muttered quietly. He looked over his shoulder at Naruto who shrugged.

"We have to get home to pack soon. Would you and Miharu and Koichi-kun like to come with us?" Naruto put in with a large smile.

"Go with you? Sure! Kotaru just wanted to have a little meeting with all of us first, all of us being us of Banten, Myself, and his Konohagakure escort." Raimei said. Naruto nodded excitedly.

"Finally, I'm included on this stuff!" He said. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"If you could reach a higher level of maturity, you'd be able to be included on a lot more stuff like this." He said with a grunt. He made his way to the meeting room where the injured man was on the ground groaning. "Are you going to die?" Sasuke asked, standing beside him and staring at him.

"What kind of a question is that?" He groaned. Sasuke shrugged.

"I've never seen someone die of annoyance before, though I almost did myself once. I wondered what it looks like." Sasuke said. He sat beside Miharu and Tobari swore they had matching devil wings and horns.

"Ah, it seems we're all here. Welcome young ninja of Banten and representatives of Konoha. I assume your trip was uneventful?" Kotaro asked as they all sat at a round table. Sasuke nodded.

"I was hesitant of leaving Miharu here with you in such close residence Kotaro-san but Saraba-san told me not to worry. We'll be returning later to pack then taking a train from Konohagakure straight to Banten." Sasuke said in a serious voice. Miharu looked at him.

"Ahh, they finally finished the bullet train in Konoha eh? I'm sure Minato was very excited about this.' Kotaro said with a grin. Sasuke nodded.

"When I informed him, he just about had an orgasm. I had to hold him back to keep him from being the first to ride it. He had business to finish. I made sure he would stay and finish it." There was a darkness and malice to Sasuke's voice that sent a shiver up everyone's spine.

"Ah… yes… well now… I will give my counsel to any who need it. Does anyone have any questions for me?" Kotaro looked around. Tobari raised his hand and so did Miharu. "Yes Tobari-kun…'s neighbor Miharu-kun?"

"I don't want the shinra banshou or anything like it. Can we get it out of me?" He asked. Sasuke sighed.

"There's a way but you wouldn't like the results. The Shinra Banshou adheres completely to the human it inhabits." He said, leaning back on his hands casually.

"In other words, unless you die it's with you forever." Tobari said. "If we try to extract it, you will die. I didn't tell you about that at the school because I didn't want to put the shock of it on your shoulders just yet." Miharu frowned and Sasuke put a hand on his back.

"How much do you know about the secret art?" He asked the boy calmly. Miharu looked ahead stonily.

"It's not a book. It's inside me. The Grey Wolves want it. Kotaro wants it too." He said. Sasuke nodded.

"The Shinra Banshou has had three different skill masters. You are the fourth. Kotaro, give him the book." Sasuke ordered. "It's actually thought to have dozens of willing vessels but all died immediately after the wisdom enters their body. Only a select few can handle the power of the Shinra Banshou. Those who can master it have to be less than human. The less human you become, the stronger your ninjutsu is. When it was first created, the five great nations feared it. They killed the first skill master brutally, hoping it would destroy the Shinra Banshou as well. But it revived into another human."

"The second skill master was killed in a similar manner but the results were the same." Kotaro opened an old map across the table. The table had five circles where each of the five great nations once were. There was a drawn in circle halfway between Fuuma and Iga. "So no matter what we tried, the Shinra Banshou always disappeared and reappeared in someone else. I have devised a plan. We will gather all of the forbidden arts, Izuna Shingan, Engetsurin, Kira, Tenpenka, Jayaku, and Rasengan, and I will study them and use them to create a new ninjutsu that will safely remove the Shinra Banshou and destroy it!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and Naruto stood up.

"That's an amazing plan! I'm behind it all the way, dattebayo! As long as Miharu doesn't get hurt I don't care what the plan is!" He shouted with excitement. Sasuke groaned.

"The Grey Wolves are probably already trying to do the same thing. So that's why they took your scroll." He added with an annoyed huff. Kotaro nodded in agreement.

"Is the Rasengan safe?" He asked, tilting his head at Naruto.

"Yeah, Dad taught it to me when I was twelve so he could destroy the scroll. He wanted it to be something that is handed down from generation to generation so there's no way they can get their hands on it to learn about it. I don't even remember much about it. So there's no way I could draw you up a new one. Only Dad could do that." Naruto said. He sank back down to his butt. Miharu stood and left the room. He sat by the door slipping his shoes on and Sasuke followed him, copying his actions.

"GYAAHHH! WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO LEAVE?" Raimei shouted at them. Sasuke looked up at the blond girl.

"I have my mission and Kotaro has his. If he doesn't interfere with mine, I won't fuck up his face." Sasuke shrugged. He looked at Miharu. "Sound like a good reason to ditch?" The boy nodded in agreement.

"Do not worry; I will make sure everyone has plenty of work to do!" Kotaro said. "By the way, Tobari-kun, who is the current chief of Banten?"

"We don't have one so I've been managing things for now." Tobari said. Kotaro nodded.

"So then you don't mind if I manage things for the time being?" He asked.

"… No." Tobari said reluctantly.

"Alright then. Men, this is your mission. Get all the scrolls before the enemy. If they refuse to hand them over peacefully, you may steal them if you wish. We're Shinobi and we're going to act like it. Sasuke, please go tell Minato to make preparations for your arrival, and have him draw up the scroll for the Rasengan. Sasuke, did your Raifu ever come with a scroll or was it an oral teaching?"

"Scroll. I'll get started on it." Sasuke muttered. He pulled out his phone and walked out, making a call to his leader. Miharu watched him walk out. He turned to Kotaro.

"He said you have to be less human to be good at ninjutsu?" He asked. Kotaro nodded. "But you all talk about him like he's super powerful. How human is he?" Kotaro scratched his chin. Naruto looked at Miharu then down at the floor.

'He's not human at all. He's more of an animal than anything else. I doubt the forbidden arts could be defeated by him but… he's still super strong. If we had been here yesterday when those Grey Wolves came, he'd have crushed them in no time. They wouldn't have even gotten into the village." Naruto frowned. "Sasuke was my sensei for a small time, until he decided he couldn't stand children and handed me back over to Dad."

"How old is Sasuke?" Miharu asked as he lazily put on his shoes.

"Twenty in July. But I'm still only eighteen until October." Naruto sighed sadly. "He'll always be a year older than me." He shook his head. Miharu looked at Sasuke who was talking on the phone quite animatedly.

"He's a funny guy." He said with a grin.

-osbfwbg-0v-v0-wheh—d

Kakashi leaned against a wall watching as Yukimi handed the Fuuma forbidden Art scroll to the delivery guy.

"I thought the place was supposed to be hidden by an illusion technique. How'd you find it?" The guy asked.

'Beats me. Ask the guy who did it." Yukimi said with a shrug. Kakashi looked at Yoite who was so withdrawn again and sighed.

"He shot his ki into the illusion and destroyed the construction of the technique from the inside… probably." Kakashi told them Yukimi sighed.

"but he won't tell us anything so that's just a guess." Yukimi shrugged and shook his head. The delivery guy looked at Yoite.

"Ahhh, so he's the one everyone's talking about. I'd wondered what big tough guy he was, but he's just a cute little kid!" The guy said. Kakashi's breath hitched just slightly.

"Shouldn't have said that…" He whispered as Yoite flipped out on the man and used his kira on him.

"Cut it out!" Yukimi ordered as the man started choking. "Hey Yoite, Stop it!" Yukimi ordered more. Yoite had a crazed look to his eyes. "YOITE!" Yukimi shouted. Yoite released him and fell, losing himself. The man stood and scrambled to leave quickly, screaming. Yukimi sighed and sat in his computer chair. "How are we supposed to complete our mission if you kill the delivery guy? I don't know what set you off but you're on my team now so don't do anything without my say-so." Yukimi sighed. Kakashi sat beside the panting boy.

"Hey… don't die yet." He ordered quietly. "The Kira shaves your life span, as well as being almost impossible to master. No one wants it these days. But you did. And you don't even want to get paid for it…" Kakashi shook his head.

"I'm not right… in the head…" Yoite whispered.

"Ya got that right." Yukimi agreed. He turned to his computer. 'Well… shall we go to Iga Village?" He asked, typing into the url of his internet.

Kakashi watched Yoite sit up and scoot just a bit away from him and sighed. 'The Raifu would be able to help you… if only Sasuke were still here… He'd help you for sure. You're like him…' He thought sadly, watching the poor boy.

"Hey hey, the chief's speech is starting." Yukimi said, moving so they could see as well. Kakashi had missed everything else the man said; he was too interested in his own thoughts. He ignored the speech and could tell Yoite was as well.

'Kira slowly drains the life and body of the user, destroying his senses before attacking his organs. My Chidori attacks my body, every usage kills more of the muscles in my arm and kills my nerve endings. Sasuke's Raifu diminishes his sanity and humanity, making him less human with every usage. I wonder… the child that left that day… he was no more human than the wolves feeding off the carcasses of his parents… how many times did he have to use it to become like that? How many times has he used it since?' Kakashi wondered in his mind. "I'll make food. I'm not really into this kind of stuff." Kakashi said as he went to the kitchen. He cooked for the others and came back. He looked at Yoite and gave him extra food. The boy looked at him. "You need your strength." He supplied with a shrug.

"This is surely thanks to the addition of a kira user and Chidori master to their team." Tojuro said. Kakashi looked at the screen briefly.

'Maa, I'm not in it for this revolution stuff." Kakashi said. He plopped on the couch. "It's just something to do between my soap operas." He said with a smirk. Yukimi frowned.

"You don't have any goals or wishes in life?" He asked the younger man.

"Nah, I just want to live my life how I wish. I gave up on dreams ten years ago." He closed his visible eye and shook his head. "All I care about now is Days of Our Lives and General Hospital. House is interesting too but not my type of show."

"Right right…" Yukimi shook his head. "Hey, who was that guy when we were at Fuuma? You got real pale when he got in your face." Kakashi stilled and his body became tense. He looked at the ceiling.

"Just an old friend. An old friend that died ten years ago." He said with a noncommittal shrug. He turned on the TV. 'I can't believe that brat was going to tell me everything." He huffed softly. Yukimi started to laugh.

"You and your damn soaps!" He exclaimed. Yoite sat beside Kakashi at the couch to watch the show with him.

-djvoesbj-ww0buwvf0f-q0-qfgioqvofhqGJH

Minato sighed as he finished drawing up the Rasengan Instruction Scroll. He rolled it up and locked it in his desk. Soon, Sasuke would arrive with the others and he would hand it all over.

"Namikaze Minato, it's been a long time." A voice said from the darkness. Minato sighed.

"Hattori, I'm not in the mood for your stupidity." Minato said with a soft smile. He turned to the brown eyed man that stepped from the shadows. "Please leave. Sasuke will be here soon and you know how he feels about you. It wouldn't be wise for you to stick around and I rather like my new office, I just had it repainted from the last time Sasuke came in here to find someone he didn't "particularly care for." It'd be a hassle to do it all over again."

"You say it so calmly, like you don't mind your adopted son killing your old master." Hattori said, scratching his head of grey hair. Minato chuckled.

"I thought you realized I didn't like you anymore when I left for Banten. Or did you think that was only because Kushina was there?" Minato asked with a small huff. "Then again, you did kill her shortly after as I recall. My boys weren't even five yet and you killed her so brutally. I don't think Kyuubi will ever forgive you. You're just lucky Naruto doesn't remember."

"I'm surprised you're not the one swearing vengeance and threatening to kill me." Hattori sat before Minato's desk and the Hokage just smiled more.

"I'm far too old to make such claims over such petty things. Kushina knew the risks of the Nabari world. She chose it. I have no right fighting you when it was her decision." Minato said. He looked longingly at a picture of a red haired woman on a far wall.

"When you say that, it makes me feel ancient…" Hattori shook his head. "I came today because I want you to turn Sasuke over to me. He belongs to Kairoshu, he always has. So I would appreciate it very much if you gave him back to us."

"Sasuke came with me of his own volition. If you want to take him now, you'll have to take him by force. No one in this village will let you though. They've taken quite the liking to him. Now if that's all you came here for, I request that you leave here empty handed peacefully." Minato stood and opened the door for him.

"Itachi is on the move. He's working with wakachi now, we believe. We've asked Raikou to look into it." Hattori stood and headed for the door. "Don't let him get his hands on our little Sasuke. He means a lot to this world. He is the last living master of the Raifu after all." Minato nodded and watched the older man leave.

"So everyone's after Sasuke, Miharu, or both. That's just great." Minato collapsed into his chair. "I feel another headache coming on…"

-shefbwebg-eg-ew-gwhe-eh-

So how was the second chapter? Was there a good mix of drama and humor? I tried to make it so there was. Sorry if it blows. Let me know!

**Chapter 3: Song For you**

Miharu sat at the desk at Koichi's, wondering where Naruto and Kyuubi had taken off to and why Sasuke was so quiet, writing in a notebook and growling at anyone who got close enough to read. It was boring while he finished his homework and the others talked of plans. Suddenly, Shiratama started to hiss and Sasuke performed a seal. "Antai…" He whispered a second before the other two fell to the ground. He pretended to slump over though and sleep.

Yoite came to stand behind Miharu. "Good evening." He said. Miharu looked at him. "Come with me. Both of you." His eyes shifted to Sasuke who gave up pretending and stood. He didn't seem hostile so Yoite didn't pay him much mind. He walked out, leading the way for both of them.

They walked to an abandoned are where two forgotten train cars resided. Miharu looked at them for a long moment. They were surrounded by bums who looked ready to die. Sasuke gave the area a cursory glance before delving back into his notebook. "Where are we?" He asked calmly. Yoite didn't answer.

"People who just exist, despairing of everything. They hear rumors and gather here thinking I'll end their suffering. Who would kill them? I don't have life to waste on the likes of you." He said, kicking a man away and pulling them towards the train cars.

"Yoite…" Sasuke called. "Kira causes you to die. Are you going to die for the Grey Wolves? Do you want the secret art that badly?" Sasuke tilted his head.

"I'm not living… so I'm not afraid to die." Yoite told him. They entered the car and Yoite sat down on a bench. "Sit down… but there might be snakes." He said. Miharu frowned and sat as far away as possible. Sasuke sat closer to the boy, and on the same side. Yoite looked at him. "You don't fear me?" He asked, taking off his hat. Sasuke looked up and examined him.

"Does a wolf fear a rabbit?" He responded with no emotion. It wasn't to belittle Yoite, or to make himself seem egotistical, it was something he saw as fact and if Yoite would accept it as fact as well there would be no problems.

"This has nothing to do with the other Grey Wolves. I just want you to grant my wish." Yoite said, staring at the floor between his feet. "I want you to make it so I never existed." Sasuke stood at that.

"You want to die?" He snapped, pulling out a kunai in annoyance. Yoite looked up at him then at Miharu.

"No. I want you to change the past so that I was never born to begin with. You don't have to understand. It's not something that has to be understood. Nor can it be done with the Kira." Miharu nodded.

"Yeah, I get that." He whispered. "You can ask me but… I can't use it. The wisdom is too big for me." Miharu said softly. "It all fills my head and then I feel like I'm going to explode."

"Then train your mind so that you can use it. Once you can master it, you can do whatever. What are you going to do with it?" Yoite looked at him. Sasuke sat out this conversation, knowing his input was not needed.

"Nothing. I just want to hurry up and get rid of it. Kumohira-sensei said that it's unforgivable to change the laws of the universe..."

"So you really are indifferent. There's no one you want to help or care about? Not to love, is that your creed?" Yoite raised his head slightly.

"No. I made a promise…"

"To who?" Miharu frowned.

"I don't know… but probably-"

"You'll keep a promise though you don't know who you made it to?" Yoite moved to press one hand against the wall over Miharu's head and lean over him. "So if someone tells you "do this" or 'don't do that" you just accept it without regard to yourself and act however's convenient?" Yoite tilted his head and Sasuke tightened, but he wasn't threatening yet. "Then use it for me. Accept it… for my sake." Yoite ordered. Sasuke shook his head. Sometimes he just didn't understand kids at all.

"We're losers Grim Reaper!" The scruffy hobo shouted, coming into the train car. Yoite and Miharu looked at him. Sasuke groaned and looked over.

"In this world, you can accept defeat and die like scum or struggle and give your life trying to change it." Sasuke stood. "The winner has the right to do as he pleases with losers." Sasuke said, standing straight and tall. The man looked at him instead and almost whimpered. If the kid was a Grim Reaper, then this man was the devil himself. He lifted a hand and muttered under his breath before thrusting his palm out. The man went flying. Yoite looked at Sasuke in surprise and Miharu saw his chance to escape. He made the hand signs and prepared to do the mist evasion. Yoite grabbed his throat.

"Where are you goin?" He demanded in a chilling voice. He pointed his finger at the man and he blew into tiny pieces like a popped balloon. He frowned when he realized Sasuke's kunai at his throat. "You going to kill me?" He asked. Sasuke pulled his knife away and Yoite leaned over to spit up a large amount of blood.

"Ahh Hell…" Sasuke made the same hand sign as before and thrust his palm at Yoite's back. Yoite coughed and sputtered. "You feeling better?" Sasuke muttered as the boy stood straight and wiped his mouth. "you're more dead than I am…" Sasuke scratched the back of his head.

"One, the Shinra Banshou leaves you and it's none of your business who uses it or what becomes of the world. Two, you use it for yourself. Three, you use it for me. Chose one of those three but if you chose one or two I'll kill your friends right here and now." Yoite said. Sasuke huffed.

"Kids these days. No respect or manners in any way." Sasuke sat down and watched as Miharu though all this over in his head.

"I'll use the shards of my ki left in them to kill them right now." Yoite said. Miharu nodded and picked up the boy's hat.

"Then I'll pick three. It seems easiest." He said. He looked at Sasuke. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"It chose you, so it's yours to use as you wish. I'm not getting involved any more than protecting you. I'll help you with whatever mission you take on until one of us draws our dying breath." He stood and stretched before looking at the boys. Yoite turned to Miharu.

"Then I will make you the Nabari No Ou. Until you erase me and become the king of nabari, I will not die. I swear it to you." Yoite promised. Sasuke frowned.

"I don't like this…" he sighed and followed them out. He looked at Yoite and shoved a paper into his pocket. "A song for you." He said quietly. "to chase away the darkness of your dreams." He walked ahead with his hands in his pockets, following Miharu back to the boy's house. Yoite looked down at the paper then back up at Sasuke. The older ninja looked over his shoulder at him with a raised brow. Yoite opened the paper and started to read it.

ushinawareta hibi ga (Hey baby why?)

aoku tsunagatteku (I want to cry...)

kowagaru jibun ni maketakunai yo

unmei kara nigenai "hitori ja nai"

"What… is it called?" Yoite frowned slightly at the paper.

"Pray." Sasuke told him. "Hitori ja nai. I want to hear you say it one day." The man waved his hand at him before disappearing to Miharu's roof. Miharu turned to Yoite.

"Hitori ja nai huh? Sometimes we need to say those words to make ourselves believe it. So if you ever feel like you're alone, just say those words and remember that we're on your side, even if the rest of the world isn't." Miharu told him. Yoite blinked and turned away from him.

"Focus on getting the forbidden arts from the other villages." He said as he descended the long steps. Miharu frowned and looked up at Sasuke. "Hitori ja nai…" Yoite whispered.

-ewnfbwgbg—oeb wqhn0—

Miharu had his window open as he listened to the older male sing outside.

let's go out! open my mind

let's go! sweet dream other side

ima tokihanatsu kago no soto e

sabitsuita kagi nariyamanu kodou

kizuiteta "mou... modorenai"

Sasuke's singing was strangly calming, but more calming was the song. It made Miharu feel like he really wasn't all alone in the world. It made him feel like he could reach out and find a person right beside him with his hand.

ushinawareta hibi ga (Hey baby why?)

aoku tsunagatteku (I want to cry...)

kowagaru jibun ni maketakunai yo

unmei kara nigenai "hitori janai"

Sasuke was different from the others. Miharu had Naruto bouncing about happily through his room while Kyuubi was training in the bathroom, reading through scrolls. So why was it only Sasuke that sat calmly on the room staring at the sky and singing to himself. Naruto stopped to listen and sat next to Miharu.

soba ni iru tatoe donna ni

kanashii yume da toshitemo kamawanai

kimi no namida ni furetai yo... baby

I pray... "shinjite"

tsumetai kioku no yami kirisaite

"He used to sing that all the time. Especially when he was feeling home sick. But he never told me what any of it means. I'm not as good at Japanese as most people think, that's Sasuke's thing. All I really know is "shinjite", and "Tsumetai kioku no yami kirisaite." He won't tell me what the rest means. Do you know what it is?" Naruto asked him. Miharu nodded and looked at the open window.

"Let's go out! Open my mind! Let's go! Sweet dream, other side! Now released from the cage, I wander outside. The rusted key, the sound from the beat has stopped. I've realized that soon I can no longer return. Those broken, pale lost days (hey baby why?) that I've been tied to (I want to cry.). I haven't been defeated by my fear, I won't run away from my fate. "I'm not alone." If you're by my side, no matter how many sad dreams I have, I wouldn't care. Touched by your tears, baby. I pray, "Believe." Tear apart the darkness within your cold dreams." Miharu said quietly. Naruto watched him and looked at the window too.

"I wonder where he learned it. It's a sweet song, do you think it's a love song?" Miharu shook his head.

"It's a song to give hope to someone who has lost all faith." Miharu said. He looked at Naruto. "Come on, I'll go make dinner if you'd like." Naruto whooped for joy and Miharu stuck his head out the window. "Come down when you're hungry." He said. Sasuke grunted in reply and Miharu left for the main restaurant floor. He fired up a grill and started cooking when people came in. "Welcome." Miharu said. Naruto and Kyuubi already sat beside him waiting for food. They looked over and blinked.

Tobari was trembling and had tears in his eyes. "ro… ROKUJO!" He wailed, lunging at the boy. Miharu punched him and struggled to keep him away with an impassive face. Naruto snickered and watched.

"He's from Europe so he shows a lot of emotion." Koichi said with an annoyed sigh. Naruto nodded his agreement. Kyuubi looked up at the white haired boy.

"I don't blame him. We were all worried that they were gone. It was bad enough having Miharu gone but with Sasuke disappearing with him, it's strange. I'd have thought Sasuke would have put up a better fight. Or he didn't fight at all."

"fighting him then and there would have caused to much damage to the area. It was safer to just go along with whatever he wanted at the time and fight him later at a more secluded area." Sasuke said, his elbow thumping the back of Kyuubi's head.

"Tch, bastard. Don't shove me." He hissed. "So what all happened anyway?" Kyuubi moved over so the others could sit at the table while Sasuke stood, leaning against a wall next to it.

"Nothing." Sasuke said with a shrug. Tobari looked at Miharu.

"Rokujo… will you tell us what happened?" He asked. Miharu looked at him.

"Please, don't look so gloomy! Nothing happened! I super mean it!" Miharu said, smiling unnaturally and waving his arm rapidly.

"Why are you hiding it? Did he forbid you o say anything?" Tobari held Miharu's arms gently. Miharu looked away.

"You don't trust me?" He asked quietly. Tobari shook his head and opened his mouth but Miharu beat him to it. "I told you nothing happened! You're so mean!" He said loudly, fake tears in his eyes. Tobari fell over in defeat mumbling about being horrible.

"You're such a killer Miharu." Naruto snickered and slapped him on the back. "Don't worry, I trust you. If you say nothing happened then nothing happened. And since obviously neither of you is harmed then there's no reason to fret." Tobari looked at him then at Sasuke who was staring at an opposite wall passively. He frowned and left with the others when they finished eating.

He stopped to lean against a rail overlooking the city. Miharu came to stand next to him. After a few seconds he turned away. "Why'd you even come?" Tobari whined. He sighed. "The truth is, I don't like leaving you here alone. I don't know anything about Sasuke, if he can even be trusted. He used to be a Grey Wolf."

"That was a long time ago. Sasuke left because he didn't like it there. I don't know what exactly but something upset him and he went on a separate path from the other Grey Wolves. Now he only wants to help me with whatever I want." Miharu sighed and leaned against Tobari. "But if it bothers you that much, stay by my side. You did vow to protect me remember? It would be creepy though."

"Yeah, see? Even I would hate that. Besides, if I'm with you, who's going to protect Iruka for me?" Miharu looked at him skeptically. "What? Iruka-sensei is my roommate, I'll have you know! And he has nothing to do with the Nabari world! I'd hate for him to get dragged into all of this." Tobari said. "I guess that's why I'm soft."

"It's okay to be soft. The more you think things over, the more you refrain from doing things you'll regret later. We don't need to rush this just yet. The Grey Wolves won't be coming after me any time soon." Miharu turned to head back home.

"How do you know that?" Tobari frowned at his back.

'Yoite said so." Miharu shrugged.

"So you are hiding something! You and Sasuke both!" Tobari grabbed his arm. "Why can't you just tell me? You don't trust me even a little? We all want to help you but we can't do anything for you if you don't treat this more carefully!"

"I thought I told you that if you think about things, you'll refrain from doing stupid things? When will you realize you can't do anything at all? Will I be the king who destroys the secret art? Or will I be the king who uses it however he wishes? No one knows what I'm going to do when that time comes. But I'm lucky to have someone like Sasuke who doesn't care either way. He doesn't have morals or care about humanity and what happens to it. All he cares about is his mission. He's the only one that I can really trust, that I can truly rely on." Miharu said. He turned away from Tobari and headed back home. He stopped and Sasuke looked over at him.

"Interesting speech." He said with a smirk. Miharu shrugged.

"Did I insult you?" He asked quietly. Sasuke shook his head.

"No. Because everything you said is true. I'm an animal; I've accepted it as something I can't change." He shrugged and walked beside the boy back to the house. "So your grandma doesn't mind the three of us staying?"

"No, she thinks you're all transfer students who need a home. She's excited to have you here." Miharu said. Sasuke nodded slowly. 'Well, I should get to bed. Will you be in my room like a creepy stalker?"

"No, I prefer the roof. It's cooler up there." Sasuke chuckled as they entered the house. Miharu nodded and watched him leave.

-wgheg-g-oghwp-gjhg

Kakashi watched with a bemused face as Yukimi frantically typed up his article for the paper he worked for. He blinked when Yoite came in, but something was different. He had more life deep in his blue eyes. Kakashi smirked slightly. "Welcome back." He told the kira user. Yukimi looked over his shoulder.

"I'm not gonna ask where you were as long as you didn't kill the little devil kid. You didn't kill him did you?" He asked.

"No." Yoite whispered.

"Well that's good. Actually, the chief told us to go looking for you but I knew you'd come back when you were feeling better." Yukimi groaned and scratched the back of his head and typed faster.

"Yukimi… Kakashi…" Yoite whispered. Both men stopped to look at him. "Am I… alive?"

"You look alive to me." Yukimi told him with a confused face. Yoite hugged his knees.

'But no one… notices… that I'm alive…" he said like a small lost child. Kakashi frowned.

"You saying we don't notice?" Yukimi asked in reply. "You're alive alright. You're sitting there breathing aren't you?"

"So interacting with someone, doing something for someone is living?" Yoite muttered sadly. "The surface world is covered in scars. The hidden world is too. The more people get together, the more they get hurt. So why does everyone still try to interact?" Kakashi stood next to him.

"People are despicable. They talk cruelly about other people and try to lock people out before dragging them closer when they have needs. In the end, the only way we can go on living is interacting with other people. That's how we are." Kakashi told him. Yoite looked up at him then back at the floor.

"All I ever do is hurt people… and I can't do anything else, so… I'm not alive." He said firmly. Yukimi brought over a steaming cup.

"Lemonade!" He snapped, handing it to him. "Whether you're alive or dead, my door's always open for you. For the both of you. Just think of it as a good place to get out of the rain and know that even if the rest of the world hates you, I don't." He snapped. He handed Kakashi a cup of coffee and walked back to his computer. Kakashi chuckled.

"Hitori ja nai." He whispered. Yoite's eyes widened and he looked up at the grey haired man.

"Do you know… someone named Sasuke?" He asked quietly. Yukimi froze and looked over. Kakashi sighed and sat down.

"Now where'd you hear that name from?" Kakashi asked softly, leaning just a bit closer to Yoite.

"He's… a personal body guard of the Shinra Banshou… I met him today… he… helped me…" Yoite said quietly. Kakashi nodded.

"Sasuke's always been a little strange. He used to be a Grey Wolf. His whole family was a band of ruthless murderers. But Sasuke, he was a sweet child. He hated to see things die. He cried when his mother killed a mouse in the kitchen. Because he was so soft and weak, they locked him away and beat him senseless daily. Then they taught him the Raifu. It's a forbidden technique that rids a person of their emotions and their humanity. They were trying to make him into a powerful ninja. They didn't expect him and his older brother to turn against him." Kakashi closed his eye. "Itachi would kill them and Sasuke accidentally absorbed their life force as it left their bodies. That's why he's so strong.

"I don't know what caused him to lose his humanity first, the Raifu, or the treatment he received at the hands of his parents but either way, when I arrived on the scene of the crime, he was carelessly picking chunks of flesh off his father's body and feeding it to the baby wolves that had been brought with their pack at the smell of blood. He was singing when I approached him, and he knew I was there. I was sick at the time, dying from something my father passed along to me in his genetics. Sasuke turned to face me, said those three words, and healed me with the Raifu. He used his own family's life to heal mine."

"What exactly does the Raifu do?" Yukimi questioned. He'd never learned much on the subject.

"It devours the energy of one being and gathers in the body of the user to be spent how he wishes. It can restore bodies that have reached their limits, heal injuries, and even grant life to the dead. But every time he uses it, he loses more emotions, more of his ability to care and feel, being pushed further and further away from the crutch we call morals and humanity. He becomes a beast in human skin." Kakashi said with a wry smile. Yoite frowned. "He used it on you didn't he. He tried to restore your body somewhat, give you more time to survive?" Yoite only nodded.

"And… he gave me a song…" He whispered, reading the paper and translating its contents once more. "Hitori ja nai…" he whispered.


End file.
